


Worship

by Welsper



Category: The Ritual (2017)
Genre: Cannibalism, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Moder will have what is hers.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivine/gifts).



Luke coughed in pain as he was shoved into the ground. He got up, defiance in his eyes. It did not like that and forced him down one more time.

And again.

And again.

Every time he got up, it brought him down. So that this time, he would stay down. But not Luke. He had had enough of cowering. It had cost him his friend. And now he had lost the rest of them. All to this… thing.

The creature did not relent. It was trying to make him bow to it, Luke got that now. Worship it as the now dead ones back at the Church had. For whatever reason, it needed the humans worship, or maybe it just gave it some perverse pleasure. But it wouldn’t have Luke. He owed that to his friends. He would never become like those freaks.

The axe in his hand felt heavy as he swung it towards the creature. It’s face. It’s torso. Whatever it was. Luke could scarcely tell which part was what on that ugly thing. He couldn’t even tell if that was what it actually looked like, it had been playing tricks on his mind from the moment he had entered this forest.

It roared and Luke took his chance to turn around and sprint away. Towards the rays of sunlight bursting through the trees. It felt as if it had been forever since he saw the sun. The light felt like a salvation offer to him, a hope of finally ending this nightmare he had found himself in. The creature followed him, screaming in pain and anger. Luke screamed back, letting out all his desperation, frustration and sorrow.

He should not have.

It took the chance his outburst of anger had afforded it and sprinted towards him. Luke wheezed as it bowled him over and he landed flat on his back on the hard forest floor. The axe in his hand was flung away. He kicked and trashed and bit at the arms holding him down, but it was no use.

The creature wasn’t asking any more. It would have a follower, whether he came willing or not. It grabbed Luke by the hips and turned him around, shoving him down face-first.

“Fuck off!” He screamed, spitting dirt as it got into his mouth. “Can’t you take a fucking hint!”

He struggled in vain.

His dirty clothes ripped as the creature uncovered him to the cool air. The shredded skin hanging from its belly rubbed over his back as he was turned over. They were slimy and felt hot against his bare skin. Luke tried to brace himself, but it was not much use.

Not even a scream passed his lips as something was shoved inside his broken body. Bony ridges pushed deep inside of him, giving him no time to adjust to the intrusion, if that was even possible. It should tear him apart, but somehow the creature kept him alive as it bonded to him forcefully.

Was that it? If he wouldn’t bow, it would make him in whatever way it could? Luke’s thoughts swam, he was dizzy with pain and whatever the creature was doing to his head. Visions filled his mind, hazy images of his friends and family, his loves and blood and flesh and time.

“I… won’t bow before you,” he coughed, his fingers digging into the earth as his body shock with the rough thrusts the creature made him take. Small, pained whimpers escaped him as he was subdued and all he could do was take it. But even if it took his body, it would not have his mind.

“Never.”

An angry roar was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

When Luke came to, he wasn’t lying on the cold floor any more. He was floating, trees passing him by as he was taken back deep into the woods. There was no escape. He had been a fool to think he could escape this monster, this… god. His god, if it had its will.

The words it spoke… they sounded soothing, kind even. Luke no longer cried. He no longer had the strength to. Like a mother with its babe, the creature cradled him in its arms as it carried him over to the burnt out remnants of its grotesque church. The smell of burnt wood and flesh filled Luke’s nostrils and he gagged.

He was dropped on the ground next to a body he recognized. It was the woman who had spoken to him while he was imprisoned. She was growing cold and stiff and the smell of her made him gag. Empty pits stared back at him where her eyes should have been.

–

“No, no… no, don’t make me,” she heard him beg.

Futile.

She shoved him down onto the ground, kept his bloodied, dirtied face into the guts of her lost follower. He retched as he was forced to eat the entrails, but she would not relent. To serve her required sacrifice.

Servitude.

Submission.

She had never quite had someone so unwilling before. But such passion was worthy of being given the chance of burning on. To be afforded all the time in the world she could give. To break a human’s mind was nothing to her.

He would forget all about those friends. The friends who had been worthy of nothing more but being flesh sacrifices. Not worthy of being a follower. Not worth of immortality. Not like this one.

He would forget all he had ever loved but her. He would exist only for her. He would bring her sacrifices and more followers still, he would give her all she desired. As was her right as the god of this forest. A feeble human mind simply needed time to understand, to understand such glory and the praise it deserved.

With time, he would come to love her. Worship her.

They all did, eventually. She made them.

And she had all the time in the world.

  



End file.
